


Were you ever going to tell me? (Adrienette)

by clslovegood47



Series: Miraculous Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien figures things out, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Season 3 Spoilers, They're a mess but we love them anyway, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/pseuds/clslovegood47
Summary: I asked my followers on Tumblr to pick a prompt and a side of the love-square. This work was originally posted on Tumblr.Adrien learns about Marinette's crush on him and takes action.WARNING:  This contains season 3 spoilers.





	Were you ever going to tell me? (Adrienette)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! This was originally part of an ask game on Tumblr. (Over there my username is gryffindorcls.)

**Prompt: **Were you ever going to tell me?****

  
**Ship: Adrienette**

Adrien crossed his arms and turned his head as Lila walked onto the set. He was there to pose with her in a few pictures...not be her friend. Even listening to her breathe caused aggravation to brew in his gut. 

“Good afternoon, Adrien,” Lila smiled brightly.

He huffed. “I don’t want to talk to you. I told you that last time.”

She crossed her arms. “I don’t know what your problem is. You should be grateful that I helped Marinette.”

“You didn’t help her at all,” he snapped, “It’s your fault that she got in trouble in the first place. My father taught me how to be a professional at photoshoots, so I will smile for the camera. However, don’t expect me to enjoy your company.”

“I thought we were  _ friends _ . It would be such a shame if something were to happen to your little girlfriend.”

“Well, it would be a shame if someone heard about your unprofessional behavior on set,” he responded, mirroring her previous statement.

“What?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you that I have an interview after school on Monday? Nadja can’t wait for me to tell her all about my father’s new muse.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Oh, and get it right. Marinette is not my girlfriend.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“I thought we weren’t talking.”

He stared blankly into her eyes. “You’re right. We’re not.”

“It’s just rather odd to see you defend someone like that when she is supposedly ‘just a friend’,” Lila sneered.

“She’s a very good friend...unlike you. Unfortunately, I don’t think you even know what it means to be someone’s friend.”

“I could say the same for you. I see the way you look at her, and everyone knows that she’s head over heels for you. You’d have to be blind not to see it.”

“I thought I asked you not to lie to me again.”

“Oh, Adrien,” she grinned, “This is the furthest thing from a lie. Just go ask your little friend with the headphones or the stupid girl who thinks she’s a journalist. Remember, I only tell people what they want to hear so they’ll adore me. You obviously hate me, so why would I need to lie?”

Before he could answer, someone called their names. As Adrien lifted his head in the direction of the interruption, an intern ran over and informed them that it was time for the shoot to begin.

“Come on. Let’s get this over with,” he grumbled.

***

When Adrien got home, he closed the door behind him and groaned. Lila’s words bounced around his brain throughout the photoshoot. He felt conflicted.

“Plagg,” he began, “do you think that Marinette has a crush on me?”

The Kwami crossed his arms. “Is cheese perfect for every meal of the day?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Is that your way of saying yes?”

“No, I just thought we were both asking questions with stupidly obvious answers,” Plagg jabbed back.

“So, does that mean you think that she likes me?”

“The girl has pictures of you all over her room.”

“She said that was just for her designs.”

“She stutters around you all the time.”

“That’s not a big deal! She gets nervous easily.”

“I heard her tell Alya that she’s in love with you.”

“Well, she...wait. What did you say?”

The black Kwami grinned. “You heard me. I get bored. I like to eavesdrop. You wouldn’t  _ believe _ the things I know. Anyway, as much as I hate that lying girl, she was telling the truth this time.”

Adrien shook his head. “No, that’s not possible. Marinette told me that she liked me as a friend.”

“Who says that friends can’t date each other? It’s better to have an established friendship before starting a romantic relationship anyway.”

“That’s unusually wise of you to say.”

“I am thousands of years old. Do you really think that this is the first time I’ve watched two idiots fall in love?”

Adrien laughed. “I’m not in love with Marinette.”   
  


“Uh-huh.” Plagg did not appear to be convinced.

“Well, what I’m trying to figure out right now is why she kept telling me that she only liked me as a friend every time I asked.”

“Because she’s worried about being rejected by you. She also cares about you and doesn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable around her.”

“That’s silly...I would never feel uncomfortable around Marinette. She’s amazing.”

“Would you feel the same way even if she asked you out and you had to reject her?”

“I...I...reject her?”

“Yes, Mr. I’m-in-love-with-Ladybug. Reject her. That would definitely make things awkward between you two.”

Adrien sat down on the edge of his bed. “She would be sad if I rejected her.”

Plagg nodded. “Yes, she would be.”

“She’d probably cry.”

“Most likely.”

“Plagg,” Adrien looked up at his Kwami, “I don’t think I could live with myself if I made her cry. I still feel terrible about the whole statue thing. She didn’t cry then, but I don’t know what I’d do if she cried.”

The tiny black being shrugged. “Well, what would you do?”

“I don’t know what I’d do. Plagg, why don’t I know what I’d do? I don’t understand. I’m in love with Ladybug.”

“Right, and how do you feel about Marinette?”

“She’s wonderful. I care about her, and I would do anything for her…oh…”

“Mmmmhmmm. And what do you think that might mean?”

His eyes grew wide. “Do I like Marinette?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.” Plagg landed on Adrien’s shoulder.

“But...Ladybug…”

“Is in love with someone else. Kid, it’s okay to explore other crushes. Ladybug is not available, and you deserve to be happy. Besides, it’s not like Marinette would be a replacement. You have  _ very obviously _ liked her since you met her. I called it on day one.”

Adrien thought back to the day he’d given Marinette his umbrella. He’d brushed off his Kwami’s comment about them being “lovebirds”. It seemed absurd at the time, but the longer he allowed these thoughts to race through his mind, the more he realized the truth behind his actions on that rainy day.

“I’ve slow danced with Marinette, haven’t I? I wouldn’t have slow danced with Chloe.”

“Yes, you have.”

“I made her a birthday gift. I bought Nino’s gift for his birthday.”

“That is also true.”

“She almost kissed me when I pretended to be a statue, but now I feel kind of sad that we didn’t actually kiss. I mean, I didn’t want her to kiss me without realizing what she was doing, but her lips look like they would be soft. I...I...don’t understand. Plagg, what’s happening?”

“You finally decided to stop being an oblivious idiot and think about someone other than Ladybug for a change.”

Adrien pouted. “Hey! I tried going out with Kagami!”

“Didn’t you ask Marinette to go with you on that pathetic excuse for a date?” Plagg teased, “And then didn’t you  _ leave _ Kagami when you saw Marinette fall down? Why did you do that?”

“Because I don’t want to see Marinette get hurt. The thought of something being wrong with her terrifies me.”

“Why?”

“Because I like her.”

“What was that?”

“I...I like Marinette. Ohmygod...I like Marinette.  _ The  _ Marinette.”

“Good,” Plagg nodded, “Now, what are you going to do about it?”

Adrien let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know if I can do anything about it. My heart belongs to Ladybug.”

“And yet you still like Marinette. I think you just found room in your heart for someone else. Also, Ladybug’s heart isn’t available for Chat Noir, but Marinette’s heart is available for Adrien. If you like bakery girl, you should go for it. I think you’ll find that it’ll make you  _ very  _ happy. A relationship with Marinette could be fulfilling and enlightening. Things might just surprise you.”

“What? How?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just trust me. I know things. This could be a very,  _ very  _ good thing for you.”

Adrien paused for a moment before answering. “You know what, you’re right, Plagg! One date with Marinette can’t hurt, right? It might even turn into something incredible. After all, she is an amazing girl.”

“Awesome, kid. Glad I could help. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m well over my allotted words of wisdom for the day. If you need me, I’ll be in the trash can.” Plagg zipped away, leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts.

It was a Friday, and he had a relatively clear day tomorrow. Usually, his photoshoots took place on Saturdays and Sundays, but today’s shoot was the only one he had scheduled for the weekend. All he had was Chinese and fencing in the morning, but he was free all afternoon.

Adrien hopped off his bed, ran out of his room, and bounded down the hallway towards Nathalie’s desk. He poked his head around the corner and saw his father’s assistant sitting at her desk. She paused for a moment to yawn before continuing to clack her fingers against the keyboard.

“Hey, Nathalie!” Adrien said cheerfully.

Nathalie looked up. “Good afternoon, Adrien. Did you need something?”

“I was wondering if I could hang out with a friend tomorrow afternoon.”

“Who?”

“Ummm...Marinette.”

Nathalie’s eyes widened in surprise. “Dupain-Cheng? Will your other friends be there?”

Adrien bit his lip. “Uh, no?”

She sighed and got up from her seat. “I will see what your father has to say. Wait here.”

He watched as Nathalie disappeared behind the door to his father’s office. Adrien took a deep breath when the assistant returned.

“He will allow it, but you have to be back by 7,” she announced.

“Wait...really?” Adrien felt giddy.

“Do you want me to ask him again? I cannot guarantee that you will get the same answer.”

“No! No! No! That’s fine! Thank you, Nathalie!”

He ran back to his room and shut the door behind him with a smile. He pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his contacts. He stopped and looked at the screen as his thumb hovered over Marinette’s name.

“Come on, kid!” Plagg exclaimed, “Just press the button. I told you that she likes you. Trust me. It’ll be great.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said in an attempt to encourage himself, “okay. Sure. I can do this.”

“Good! Just rip it off like a band-aid.”

He pressed the call button and panicked. “Ahhh! No, Plagg! What have I done? Oh, no? What do I do? It’s ringing!”

Plagg flew up to Adrien’s face and pushed the phone closer to his ear. “Just talk to her!”

“ _ H-hello? I...uh...A-Adrien? _ ”

“Oh, um, hi, Marinette.”

“ _ D-did need...um...something? Ugh...I’m sorry...did you need something?” _

“Uhh, yes. I’m just going to say it. Okay, so, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch or something with me tomorrow. Then I was thinking we could hang out for a bit afterward...only if you want to that is! Maybe go to a movie? You don’t have to, but I really wanted to spend time with you. I suck at this...I’m trying to ask you out, and I’m not doing a good job.”

“ _ Wait...are you serious? _ ”

“Um...yes?”

“ _ C-could you...I...oh, wow...I need...just a minute! _ ”

Adrien heard shuffling on the other line and what sounded like a muffled scream. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry upon hearing her reaction.

“ _ Okay...sorry about that. I...yes. Yes, please. _ ”

“Really?”

“ _ Adrien, I would really like to go out with you _ .”

“Wow. That’s amazing! Alright, ummm...can I pick you up at 1? I have some lessons in the morning, but I’ll be free after that.”

“ _ Yeah, that sounds good. I’m cooking...I MEAN LOOKING...looking forward to it. _ ”

“Me, too, Marinette. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“ _ Mmmhmmm...yes...see you tomorrow! _ ”

Adrien pressed the end call button and pumped a fist into the air. “I have a date with Marinette! OH WAIT...WOW...oh, no. I have a date with Marinette. She said yes. What do I do? What do I wear? What? I...help…PLAGG!”

The Kwami flew over to his holder and placed a hand on his cheek. “Breathe, kid. It’s okay. The hard part is over. She said yes, and you get to go have fun tomorrow. This is a good thing!”

“But...what if I mess everything up?”

“That’s not going to happen. Remember, she’s already in love with you.”

Adrien sighed and nodded his head. “Once again, you’re right.”

“I’m glad you’re finally listening to my all-knowing wisdom. Feel free to pay homage to me with an offering of delicious camembert.”

“Come on,” Adrien rolled his eyes and beckoned his Kwami to follow him, “a new shipment came in today.”

“If you give me extra I’ll be well behaved on your date tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

***

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair and swallowed before walking into the Dupain Cheng’s bakery. Sabine looked up and smiled upon seeing him enter the store.

“Hello, dear!” She walked over to him and guided him past the counter. “Marinette is getting ready upstairs. She is very excited for whatever you have planned. You can head on up into the apartment. My husband is there. I know he wants to say hello to you, as well.”

“Oh...uhh...thank you, Mrs. Cheng,” he said politely.

Adrien walked through the store and up the stairs. He stood outside the apartment and knocked three times. He took a step back as Tom swung open the door.

“ADRIEN!” Tom boomed, “It’s wonderful to see you, son! Please come in! Marinette will be down in a moment.”

“T-thank you, sir,” Adrien responded with trepidation. (He still remembered the time Marinette’s father got Akumatized from a date with Chat gone wrong, and he  _ did not  _ want history to repeat itself.)

“Oh, my boy. There’s no need to be nervous. Marinette is head over heels for you.”

“She is?”

“Of course! You should hear the way she talks about you.”

“I just don’t want to disappoint her. I hope she has fun today.”

Tom clapped a hand on his back. “Son, you could go stand on a bridge in the rain all day, and she would still be happy to spend time with you.”

Adrien chuckled. “If you say so, sir.”

“I know so. And I also know that my daughter will be in good hands with you today. I hope I’m correct in thinking that.”

“Yes, Mr. Dupain. I will take good care of Marinette today and always. I care about your daughter, sir.”

“I can see that. Thank you. Now, she gets a little...let’s say...jumpy sometimes. It doesn’t mean that she isn’t having a good time. Just be patient with her.”

“PAPA!” Marinette called out while descending the stairs, “Why would you tell him _ that _ ?”

“Because it’s true, my little macaroon,” he teased, “Is it so bad for a father to want to watch out for his favorite daughter?”

Marinette groaned. “I’m your only daughter, papa.”

Tom kissed the top of her head. “All the more reason to care.”

“Sorry,” she said, turning to Adrien.

Adrien attempted to speak, but all he could do was gape. He knew that Marinette was pretty, but he’d never seen her look so stunning before. Today, she wore a spring green, a-line dress with a white cardigan. She had on strappy sandals, and her hair fell in waves around her face.

Tom laughed. “It looks like someone else may need a little time, as well. How are you doing there, son?”

“I, uhh…” Adrien could feel his cheeks heating up. “I’m okay. I just...you look really beautiful, Marinette.”

Marinette squeaked, and her face turned bright red, as well. This caused Adrien to chuckle.

“ _ This is Marinette. She’s amazing. You have nothing to worry about. You can do this, Agreste. God...she looks so cute like that _ ,” he thought to himself.

Adrien shook his head and held out his arm. “Shall we?”

She smiled (and his heart melted). “Okay.”

Tom beamed. “Alright, you two. Have a wonderful time! Call me if you need anything!”

When Marinette linked her arm with his, his knees almost gave out. He took a deep breath, and gently pulled her closer. He let go long enough for her to safely walk down the stairs and into the bakery. He could hear her mother sigh happily as they walked out the door.

Adrien opened the car door and waited for Marinette to slide into the cabin. Once she was seated, he ran to the other side and got into the car. 

“So...um...go where...uh...where are we going?” she asked, keeping her eyes on her lap.

He leaned over and grabbed her hand, causing her to gasp. “I was thinking we could get lunch and then go to the movies. Unless there’s something else you wanted to do?”

She shook her head and smiled. “No, t-that grounds sate...I MEAN...sounds great. Ugh...I’m so sorry. My dad was right. I just need a minute.”

“Take as much time as you need. There’s no need to be nervous around me. I mean, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little anxious about our date, but I’m really excited to spend time with you. I think you’re incredible, Marinette.”

“Wow...really? I think you’re incredible, too. I always have, and...I can’t believe I just said that.”

“I can’t believe you never told me.”

“I...what?” she pulled her hand back and her eyes grew wide.

Adrien offered her a soft smile. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“About?”

“I kind of found out about your crush. That’s why I asked you out. I realized that I wanted to spend more time with you and….and well, I really care about you.”

She looked up. “I almost did tell you.”

“What?” He was confused. “When?”

“Umm...when you were driving me home after the wax museum a few months ago. I almost told you, but you told me that you were in love with someone.” Marinette bit her lip.

He deflated. “Jeez. I’m so sorry about that, Marinette. That must have made you feel awful. Ugh...I was such an idiot. The truth is, I did have feelings for someone else, but I...also kind of have feelings for you. I think I always have...I was just too dense to realize it. Don’t worry about the other girl. It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s you I want to be with.”

“D-do you really mean that?”

He held out his hand for her to take. “Yes, Marinette. I do. I wouldn’t have asked you out on a date if I didn’t think so.”

She took his hand again. “Okay.”

“How about we do our best to have some fun today? What do you say?”

“I would really like that.”

“Good. Because we just got to our first destination. Shall we?”

She giggled. “We shall.”

Adrien hopped out of the car, ran to the other side, and opened the door for Marinette. His stomach did a happy flip when she reached over and laced her fingers between his. He led her into a small cafe. They ordered and talked happily while they waited for their food to come.

“So, you’re telling me that Lila just appeared at one of your photoshoots one day?” Marinette did her best to stifle a laugh.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “I’m telling you, it was the weirdest thing. I don’t know how she pulled it off with my dad, but sheesh. It must have been one heck of a lie that she told.”

“Her and her lies. Do you think she’ll ever learn?”

“I hope so. Until then, we’ll just have to watch out for each other.”

“I’d like that. We could be partners.”

“Marinette,” he began, “I’d never let anything bad happen to you. I hope you know that.”

As if on cue, an explosion shook the ground and shattered the cafe window. Adrien was blown back by the force of the blast and landed against a wall. He rubbed his side and groaned as he scanned his surroundings. Panic began to settle in his gut when he couldn’t find Marinette among the patrons in the cafe.

“Marinette!” he called out, hoping for an answer.

His breath quickened when he did not receive a response.

“Kid,” Plagg whispered from behind his collar, “Just transform. Ladybug needs you.”

“No,” Adrien protested, “I need to find Marinette. She might be hurt.”

“She’ll be fine once you defeat the Akuma. Now, let’s go.”

He knew that Plagg was right. “Fine. But if I see Marinette, I will be rescuing her.”

Adrien jumped through the glassless window and ducked into an alleyway behind the cafe. He opened his collar to release his Kwami, but before he could call for his transformation, the presence of a second person caught his attention.

“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!” Marinette yelled, allowing the Miraculous magic to wash over her and transform her into Ladybug.

“Oh. My. God.” Adrien couldn’t move.

“Oh, no. No! No! No! NO! This can’t be happening.”

“But it is.”

“Adrien, I trust you, but you can’t tell anybody.”

When his brain began functioning again, he shot her his most Chat-like grin. “Don’t worry, my lady. This cat wouldn’t dream of telling anyone that his  _ Purr-incess _ was also his Bugaboo.”

Ladybug slumped over. “Ohmygod, you’re Chat Noir. Of course...jeez...that makes  _ so much sense _ . Alright, kitty. Transform. We have a lot to talk about during the rest of our date.”

“You...you still want to go out with me?”

“Yes, you stupid cat! Now, transform because I’ve been waiting a long time for this date, and I am not going to miss it because of freaking Hawkmoth.”

Adrien transformed and stood before her as Chat Noir. “I’m ready whenever you are, my lady. Lead the way!”

She poked his nose, unsheathed her yo-yo, and swung off into the action. Chat extended his baton and followed her across the rooftops.

“ _ I knew I would be in love with whoever was behind that mask _ ,” he thought with a smile.

He couldn’t wait to get back to their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
